The Right Kind of Robotics - HiroXReader
by 666The Kyojin Alchemist666
Summary: You joined the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology to learn about robotics. Your friend Hiro thinks, "What better way to learn about robots then to go to a 'Bot Fight?" HiroXReader One-Shot (Two-Shot? Tell me if you want a second part!)


_The Right Kind of Robotics_

You sat quietly at your desk, slowly sketching out a blueprint for a new robotic arm in the silence of your office. As you finished drawing the last line and added in the last annotation you let out a sudden sigh and pushed your chair away from your desk, throwing your head back and staring at the ceiling, watching the fan slowly twirl above you.

You were bored and tired of working on this project, which hadn't even been your idea in the first place. It had been your college and friend Hiro Hamada's idea.

From the moment you had first enrolled at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology Hiro had been trying to get you into robotics even though you were there to study robotics in the first place. It wasn't the type of robotics Hiro was into and you could say the same about his robotics.

See, Hiro rather enjoyed creating highly advanced robots that could think on their own as well as the occasional Fighter 'Bot but you on the other hand were interested in studying and developing robotic limbs to act as replacements for amputees and the such.

When you had tried to convince Hiro into helping you with connection the robotic limbs to a type of neurotransmitter device he had tried to compromise and asked if you would help him make a Fighter 'Bot with your technology added in. Your technology used such a complex system on wires, chips and data that it acted almost 100% like the human nervous system, and no one seemed to know how you did it. Hell, no one else but yourself could understand your plan.

You, of course, took the offer even though you didn't really want your ground breaking technology used in some Underground and illegal 'Bot Fight just from fun.

Though, the more time you spent with the teen genius, the closer you two got and the more appealing the idea of bot fighting became.

"Hey there, (Name)!"

You shrieked and fell out of your seat at the sudden sound of Hiro's voice. You turned and glared at the messy haired 15 year old that stood in the doorway to your own private lab, laughing.

"Hiro" You grumbled, blushing in embarrassment as you stood up and put your hands on your hips. "How many times have I told you to knock?"

Hiro stopped laughing and wiped a non-existent tear from his eye.

"Oh around….394 times." Hiro said with a casual shrug before lounging in your chair and rolling it back over to your desk. "But, hey, who's counting?"

You pinched the bridge of your nose as you felt a headache forming from your stressful day before walking toward your desk and standing over Hiro, whom was looking down at your blueprint. Said boy let out a low whistle.

"Whoa." Hiro stood, picking up the blueprint as he went. "This looks pretty good, though I might make some changes here…and here…and **maybe** add in some reinforcement on the upper and lower arm here but other than that this is perfect!"

"Well, uh, thanks" You mumbled, turning a light pink.

Hiro placed the blueprint back down before turning to you with a grin. "Hey, since you're working on Fighter 'Bot parts why don't you come to a 'Bot Fight tonight?"

You blanched. "Uh…what?"

Hiro's grin faltered a little and he scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Well, you know, it could help you get an idea on how you should design the parts. I'll even let you use my 'Bot to fight if you want…"

Hiro trailed off, looking up at you hopefully. There was no way you could say no to your friend, especially when he had that look on his face.

"Oh alright, fine." You relented, slumping your shoulders in defeat. "But you have got to let me try that 'Bot of yours."

You would be an absolute idiot to pass up the chance to see how his robotics worked, like any self-respected Robotics Engineer you were curious about how each other's work worked.

Hiro whooped and grabbed your hand, making your heart beat faster, before pulling you out of your office. "Alright! Just let me grab my 'Bot then we'll go!"

.

.

.

You looked around nervously as Hiro pushed his way through the small crowd of ruff and shading looking men and a few women, pulling you along with him before he pushed through to the front and pulled you to stand beside him.

"Welcome to the 'Bot Fight, (Name)!"

You watched in awe as two robots faced off in the middle of the small circle the crowd made. Both were bulky and obviously built for destroying. The only real difference between them were their controllers.

One was a punk looking girl with a green streak in her hair with a sneer planted on her face, while the other was a buff looking man with a smug grin on his face.

The robots suddenly tangled in clash of sparks and metal and before you knew it, one was laying scattered around the place in pieces.

It was obvious the girl had lost because she sneered before getting up and pushing through the crowd angrily. The man grabbed a stack of money before turning to the crowd.

"Anymore challengers?" His voice was ruff and haughty as he spoke, daring anyone to step forward and challenge him.

"Yeah! Got one right here!" Hiro called before shoving his 'Bot and the controller into your hands and shoving you forward into the 'Bot Fight Arena.

You stood there, frozen as panic as the buff man's intimidating gaze settled on you. He sneered and began to laugh. "What's this? A little girl? What are you doing out past your bedtime girly, looking for your Daddy?"

Oh hell no.

You narrowed your eyes at the guy before sitting down on the challengers mat and placing Hiro's robot down. You took one quick glance at Hiro's remote and knew you were going to win.

Out of the corner of your eye you saw Hiro place a large bet in for you before giving you a smile and a thumbs up.

"Bring it on" You goaded as the ref. placed her umbrella between the two robots.

"Two 'Bots enter. Only one leaves. Begin!"

As soon as the umbrella was moved you pulled the controller apart, revealing it's advanced mode and began to click away at the buttons.

He was going down.

.

.

.

You smirked and stuck your tongue out at the gaping man who was too stunned to collect the pieces of his destroyed robot as you collected your prize money.

As soon as you spotted Hiro you raced over and pulled him into a hug, giving him a kiss on the cheek in excitement.

"Oh my god, that was epic!" You cried, pulling away from the blushing Hiro. "We have got to do that again!"

Hiro grinned his trademark grin at you. "Definitely but next time, I want to see how you do with your own 'Bot."

You nodded in enthusiasm, already planning your designs for an ass kicking robot in your head. You handed Hiro back his robot and its control as well as some of the prize money, it was his robot that helped you win it after all.

"You know Hiro." You said as the two of you began to walk together. "I think I misjudged your robotics…I like it."

Hiro glanced at you. "Oh really?"

"Really." You said quietly, taking his hand.

Maybe you had the wrong robotics after all.

**Hope you liked it! This was my first Big Hero 6 fic as well as my first ReaderX. I may make a second part to this if I get inspiration.**

**Feedback please?**


End file.
